


A Princess Doesn't Cry

by AikoGamez



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoGamez/pseuds/AikoGamez
Summary: "Every part of her brain screamed to run, as if her instincts were kicked into overdrive. Her breathing shortened as she held her head she chocked on air. Her father ran over slamming the knife into her stomach, her blood splattering onto her friends."
Relationships: Adaine Abernant & The Bad Kids, Kingston Brown & Bruce "Kugrash" Kugrich, Kingston Brown & Fabian Aramais Seacaster, Kingston Brown & Misty Moore | Rowan Berry, Kingston Brown & Pete the Plug, Kristen Applebees & The Bad Kids, Ricky Matsui & Gorgug Thistlespring, Ricky Matsui/OC, Rowen Berry & Adaine Abernant, The Bad Kids & Riz Gukgak, The Bad Kids/OC, The Hangman & Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Kudos: 1





	A Princess Doesn't Cry

_I felt books get tossed the books onto my strong-muscly tail, "Hey Nave." Alistor grinned at me, my brothers young face staring at me with bright shining eyes next to him. "Hey bub, you need somethin'" they nodded yes. "Some newcomers..." My eyes darkened and they instantly parted, knowing what happened to the last guy who had stood in the way... Something...? End._

**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**

I kiss my brothers forehead, Cameron's eyes brightened as he giggled. "Be careful." Ayda kissed my forehead as she held my baby brother, I nodded, knowing she'd kick my ass if I died. "Of course!" Alastair ran over tripping a little bit as he handed me his bandana. "Alastair..." I hugged the younger boy and kissed his head, wrapping it around my forehead. "I have to go guys!" Cameron frowned and hugged my arm. As I got on the boat Cameron teared up and began to sob quietly as I turned away from them and got on the boat. Sadly...I couldn't hear it.

**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**

I stared at the intimidating school, my ears perking up as I listened to the nearby chatter. "Did you hear-" "Fabian Aramais Seacaster-" "Punched-" "weird tall nerd-" I felt my head perk up. "Fabian? You mean Fabes goes here?" I noticed a few people look over and notice my horns, looking over with glares when they noticed my piratey clothes. "Hmm." I walked towards the doors and pulled out my schedule. "So...first is..." I noticed the words 'Assembaly' were scrawled on the back in Ayda's handwriting. "Time to go to the assembly room." I jogged off and went into the assembly hall.

**—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—**

I felt myself get slammed into a locker and blood start to leak from my temple. "HEY FREAKY BITCH? WHY YOU WEARING-" I began to chuckle feeling a chunky cat sit on my shoulder. "Purrrr. La Grandé Gatà at your service. My favorite inheritor." People backed up as they realized what wa sitting on my shoulder. Except the bully. "Lend me your power..." La Grandé Gatà noticed the blood on my temple and I felt my fist erupt into a beautiful golden and purple fire. "Your wish..." I pulled my fist back as La Grandé Gatà disappeared "Is my command." His words were like a purr as I slammed my fist as hard as I could into the bullies chest, sending him flying. "DETENTION!"

I looked up and saw a dragonborn male with a suit on walking quickly towards me. "You're the transfer correct!?" I nodded as I fiddled with the bandana around my neck. "Fighting. Is. Not." The man breathed in and out before he put his hand on my shoulder softly. "Allowed, new student."

"Yes sir." I nodded not shaking like most people would be but excited for the new things this new world would give me...

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

I listened to the man drone on and suddenly a loud scream echoed through the room. "HELP!" I flipped up from my seat making the other stare at me in shock. "Nave?" Fabians voice was shocked as I jumped up and fucking sprinted down the hall. 

"This is gonna be a shit show."


End file.
